Narutos Decision
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Sesuatu yang tak bisa bersatu. Bagai air dan minyak. Shinigami dan manusia. Naruto dan Hinata saling jatuh cinta. Padahal hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Karena mereka tak bisa bersatu. Spesial fic untuk HTNH SY!


Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. :D

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning : AU and OOC. Some typo maybe? Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Aya Harukawa`s fic

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto`s Decision <strong>

* * *

><p>"Berapa kali kukatakan, Naruto? Kau tidak boleh mencintainya!" teriak Kushina.<p>

"Tetapi, aku mencintainya, Bu," ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Kushina menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ada luka dimata anaknya itu yang membuatnya semakin sedih. Ia tak pernah melarang Naruto untuk jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Tetapi, mengapa harus dengan orang itu? Mengapa Naruto justru jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak boleh ia cintai?

"Naruto, dengarkan ibumu," kata Minato mencoba membantu Kushina.

Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan sedih. Ia tidak menjawab sedikit pun. Ia sudah terlalu lelah berdebat selama ini. Apa salahnya jika ia akhirnya mencintai seseorang?

"Bagaimana pun, kau tidak akan bisa bersatu dengannya. Kalian seperti air dan minyak. Selalu terpisah. Naruto, lupakan wanita itu. Dan hiduplah bahagia dengan orang lain."

"Kebahagiaanku adalah dia, Ibu," jawab Naruto mantap.

Naruto menatap ibunya sedih. Tak mudah untuk memilih antara cinta dengan cinta. Maksudnya tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk memilih ibunya atau Hinata. Mengapa semua ini begitu sulit?

"Walaupun kalian bersama," Kushina berhenti sebentar. "Kalian tidak akan bisa bahagia,"

"Aku tak peduli,"

Kushina merasakan kesedihan luar biasa ketika mendengarnya. Hatinya sakit saat melihat putranya memilih pilihan yang terlarang itu. Yang bahkan langit pun tidak menyetujuinya.

"Naruto dengarkan ibu, Sayang," perempuan berambut merah itu mencoba untuk membujuk putranya.

"Ibu," Naruto menatap ibunya lekat-lekat, "Untuk kali ini, setidaknya biarkan aku yang memilihnya,"

"Naruto," Kushina menatap putranya. Ia melihat kesungguhan didalam mata itu.

"Kau hanya punya waktu seminggu disana," kata ibunya parau. "Kekuatan maksimum-mu untuk berada di bumi hanyalah seminggu jika tidak ada izin dari Shinigami-sama. Setelah itu kau harus kembali ke sini,"

"Aku mengerti, Ibu,"

"Berjanjilah padaku, Naruto. Kau harus pulang minggu depan. Jika tidak, kau akan dianggap penjahat karena berkeliaran semaumu di dunia manusia,"

Putranya, Naruto, hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar pernyataan dari ibunya. Ia tidak mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. Hanya tersenyum saja. Membuat Kushina semakin khawatir dengan putranya itu. Suaminya, Minato**, **hanya terdiam saja dari tadi. Mungkin ia pun sangat kaget dengan semua ini.

Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau ia sedang tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Kecuali Sakura. Tetapi setelah Sakura menjadi pacar Sasuke, ia tidak pernah tampak mengejar perempuan lain. Ia malah asyik sendiri dengan tugasnya sebagai Shinigami baru.

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Ia adalah Shinigami yang baru saja bertugas sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia suka sekali dengan tugasnya, begitu yang ada di pikiran kedua orang tuanya. Namun, mereka salah besar. Naruto bukan senang dengan tugasnya. Ia senang jika bertugas ke dunia manusia, ia dapat melihat Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu. Gadis yang sudah merebut perhatian Naruto sejak pertama kali datang ke dunia manusia.

Setiap kali bertugas ke dunia manusia, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menemui gadis itu dalam wujud manusia. Hinata satu-satunya gadis yang tidak ia hapus ingatan tentang dirinya ketika ia sedang menyamar di dunia manusia. Agar ketika ia bertugas lagi, ia terus dapat bersama dengan gadis itu tanpa harus melalui lagi proses perkenalan karena ia memang tidak pernah menghapus memorinya.

Jika sedang bertugas ia dapat tinggal selama sebulan atau lebih dari itu sampai tugasnya selesai. Tergantung dari berapa lama waktu yang diberikan oleh Shinigami-sama, Shinigami yang paling dihormati di situ. Dan jika tidak sedang bertugas, Shinigami biasa hanya mendapatkan waktu seminggu untuk berada di dunia manusia. Jika melebihi batas waktu ia akan dibawa pulang paksa dan menerima hukuman.

"Naruto," panggil ibunya ketika ia sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia manusia.

"Ada apa, Bu?" ia menoleh sambil tersenyum riang.

"Berhati-hatilah disana."

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu. Ayah, Ibu,"

Kushina menangis ketika melihat putranya pergi. Sedangkan Minato memeluknya.

"Ia sudah memilih jalannya, Kushina," katanya pelan. Tetapi terdengar dari nada bicaranya, ia pun sebenarnya sedih.

.

**Senin**

**Pukul 20.00**

Saat itu, sedang turun salju. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia menunggu seseorang di sini. Seseorang yang ia cintai. Pria berambut kuning yang terkadang suka menghilang secara misterius, Naruto.

"Hinataaaaaa!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Hinata refleks menoleh ia sudah hapal dengan suara itu.

Naruto sedang belari ke arahnya. Dan langsung memeluknya ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat. Hinata hanya bisa memerah sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aishiteru Hinata," ucapnya.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata kaget. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau malah menjawab `eh`? Kau tidak suka padaku?" Naruto bertanya dengan mimik wajah sedih yang tampak sekali kalau dibuat-buat.

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mau membuat pria dihadapannya salah paham. Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Bukankah suatu hal yang menyenangkan ketika kita sedang menggoda kekasih sendiri?

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Tidak usah dipaksakan kalau kau malu mengatakannya. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti juga mencintaiku," kata Naruto pede.

Hinata menatap Naruto sebentar, "Kau salah, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto langsung menatap Hinata tajam. Wajahnya tampak sekali kecewa.

"Kau salah, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata mengulang kalimatnya lagi, "Aku bukan hanya mencintaimu, tetapi juga menyayangimu. Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun,"

Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi lebih rileks saat itu. Pria berambut kuning itu tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Hinata. Ia berhasil dikerjai oleh gadis itu ternyata.

Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan sambil melihat keramaian kota di malam hari. Hinata tak peduli, betapa pun dinginnya malam itu ia tetap merasa hangat karena ia bersama Naruto.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi enam bulan lalu dan semenjak itu mereka semakin sering bertemu. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, mereka pun semakin dekat. Walau Hinata tak pernah tahu dimana Naruto tinggal atau informasi mengenai keluarganya yang lain. Ia sudah cukup senang, ketika mereka bertukar nomor handphone dan mereka pun semakin sering bertemu.

"Naruto-kun, sebulan ini sibuk ya?" tanya Hinata.

Sudah sebulan ia putus kontak dengan kekasihnya itu. Membuatnya hampir putus asa menunggu. Untung saja tadi siang Naruto kembali mengontaknya dan hampir membuatnya melompat kegirangan.

"Begitulah. Aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini. Sehingga tak bisa menghubungimu. Maafkan aku, Hinata," kata Naruto.

Aneh. Memang itulah yang julukan yang pantas untuk pasangan ini. Mereka hanya mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak mengetahui apapun tentang latar belakang pasangan masing-masing. Tetapi, mereka jatuh cinta. Ya, mereka hanya jatuh cinta lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak peduli apa kata orang.

Naruto melihatnya arloji miliknya. Ternyata sudah larut. Dan ia merasa tidak enak jika harus membuat gadis yang disayanginya itu tidur terlalu larut karena dirinya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Walau sebenarnya gadis itu masih ingin lebih lama bersama dengan dirinya.

"Selamat malam, Hinata,"

Hinata menatap kekasihnya lama. Baru saja mereka bertemu. Dan sekarang malah harus sudah berpisah. Hatinya berontak.

"Bisakah?" tanya Hinata pelan. "Bisakah sedikit lebih lama. Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata lagi. Kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Naruto.

Hinata menatap kepergian kekasihnya. Namun, ia malah terkejut. Ketika dilihatnya Naruto membuka pintu apartemen di sebelahnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Hinata cengo.

"Wah, ternyata kita tetangga, ya?" tanya Naruto jahil yang langsung membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "Sampai besok."

Malam itu, Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Entah ia masih malu karena kejadian tadi ataupun ia terlalu senang saat tahu Naruto sudah jadi tetangganya. Itu artinya mereka akan lebih sering bertemu. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

.

**Selasa**

"Pagi, Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata saat mendapati Naruto baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kau mau ke mana hari ini?"

Hinata membeku saat ditanya seperti itu. Tentu saja ia ingin mengajak Naruto keluar. Tapi, masalahnya ia malah belum bilang pada kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin pingsan saja.

"Kalau kau tidak ada acara pagi ini, bagaimana kalau kita jogging? Hari ini aku libur," kata Naruto.

"A-aku juga tidak ada kuliah," jawab Hinata terbata.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menyusuri jalan di sekitar apartemen mereka.

"Hei, Hinata! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan? Kalau hari ini kan tidak terlalu ramai. Bagaimana? Aku ingin sekali mencoba _jet coaster_. Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah naik sih!"

Hinata mengangguk saja. Kemanapun boleh, asal bersama dengan lelaki itu.

.

**Rabu**

Naruto bertatapan dengan Kiba. Hatinya sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk saat melihat laki-laki lain datang ke apartemen Hinata. Apakah mungkin ia cemburu berat? Tentu saja. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah teman sejak kecil pacarnya, Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak cemburu?

"Maaf Naruto-kun! Hari ini aku ada kuliah. Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah menyesal.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah masuk ke apartemennya. Membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

Di dalam apartemennya, ia duduk sambil melihat keluar jendela. Dan menghitung hari. Waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Haruskah ia egois? Meminta Hinata untuk selalu ada disisinya selama seminggu ini?

Ia menggeleng. Ia tidak seegois itu. Karena . Ia mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Aishiteru, Hinata," ucapnya pada angin semilir. Berharap angin itu menyampaikannya pada Hinata.

.

**Kamis**

Naruto terbangun ketika mendengar gedoran di depan pintu. Awalnya ia ingin memarahi orang yang telah membangunkannya itu. Tetapi saat melihat siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu, ia malah tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan Hinata hari ini.

"Pagi! Naruto-kun! Kau lama sekali! Pasti tadi malam kau bergadang!" tuduh Hinata.

"Hehehe.. Kau tahu saja, Hinata!"

"Matamu ada lingkarannya."

"Eh?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung berlari mencari kaca. Hinata tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto hanya menatap Hinata saja. Karena jengah, ia mulai memasak. Habis, ia salah tingkah jika dilihati oleh Naruto seperti itu.

_Kami saling mencintai. Kenapa kami tidak bisa bersama?_ Batin Naruto. Membuatnya ingin sekali dilahirkan dalam bentuk manusia. Tetapi jika dia manusia, apakah dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Hinata?

.

**Jumat**

"Hei, Hinata. Bagaimana bila aku nanti terluka?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan menikmati dinginnya malam.

"Aku akan mengobati Naruto-kun."

"Kalau aku lupa ingatan?"

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu."

"Kalau aku mati?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata tersentak lalu berkata pelan, "Aku akan menyusulmu."

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. Mencoba mencerna, apa maksud dari perkataan yang mereka ucapkan tadi. Tangan mereka saling bertaut. Seakan memberitahu rasa takut kehilangan yang luar biasa.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tidak menyesal telah memilih pilihan ini. Walau akhirnya senyum itu memudar ketika ia kembali ke kenyataan.

.

**Sabtu**

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata ketika mendapat surat dari Naruto.

"Puisi. Aku menulisnya semalaman. Jadi jangan sampai hilang."

"Boleh kubaca?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Jangan! Kau boleh baca ketika aku tidak ada. Aku malu jika kau membacanya di depanku."

Hinata tertawa melihatnya. Namun, sejujurnya ia merasa agak aneh dengan Naruto belakangan ini. Mereka memang semakin dekat, tetapi entah mengapa sama seperti dulu. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto.

Naruto memandang langit biru. Ia ingat ini adalah hari keenam. Besok adalah hari terakhirnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau kembali. Jika ia kembali, ia tidak tahu apakah masih bisa menemui Hinata lagi. Ia tidak tahu. Dan ia tahu, ia tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Karena seperti yang ibunya bilang.

_Mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu_.

Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatan Hinata nanti malam. Ia tidak mau membuat gadis itu sedih. Bukankah lebih baik baginya jika ia tidak mengingat siapa Naruto?

_Maafkan aku, Hinata._

.

**Minggu**

Naruto sudah berada dalam wujud Shinigami, sehingga ia bisa menembus masuk ke kamar Hinata. Dengan jelas ia melihat Hinata masih tertidur pulas. Hatinya sakit tak karuan. Karena ia sudah menghapus segala ingatan Hinata tentang dirinya. Hinata kini tidak lagi mengenalnya.

Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan diri dari jauh hari. Ia sudah siap kehilangan gadis itu. Karena ia tahu mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Sebagai Shinigami, mereka tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Seluruh dunia juga tahu itu. Tapi, kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata? Ia pun tidak tahu.

_Selamat tinggal, Hinata._

Naruto kembali ke langit. Pasti ibunya sudah menunggu. Ia tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir lebih lama. Sudah cukup ia membuat repot dengan mengatakan ia akan tinggal di dunia manusia selamanya. Perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya ketika ia merasa putus asa.

Ya, kebahagiaannya adalah gadis itu. Ia baru menyadarinya. Jika gadis itu bahagia, maka ia pun akan bahagia. Itulah salah satu alasannya untuk kembali. Ia yakin Hinata akan bahagia dengan orang yang ditakdirkan dengannya. Dan Naruto tahu, orang itu bukanlah dia.

.

**Senin.**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia merasa seakan-akan ada sebuah kayu yang sedang bertengger di atasnya. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ada kuliah dan Kiba berjanji akan menjemputnya karena ia juga satu jurusan dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau sudah siap belum? Jika lebih lama dari ini kita akan telat."

"Iyaa aku tahu!" jerit Hinata. Lalu ia buru-buru keluar dan mengunci apartemennya.

"Pagi!" katanya pada Kiba. Kiba nyengir.

Hinata lalu menoleh ke kamar sebelahnya. Harusnya ada seseorang lagi yang ia sapa. Tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Kiba, apa kau tahu siapa yang tinggal di sini?"

"Bukannya kamar itu kosong sejak setahun yang lalu?" Kiba balik bertanya.

Hinata mengiyakan. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia sangat yakin kalau ada orang yang tinggal di kamar itu belakangan ini. Ia hanya tidak dapat mengingat siapa orangnya.

Sontak ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari tasnya. Ia ingat seseorang memberinya kertas itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Orang yang tidak ia ingat.

_Aishiteru, Hinata._

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata berjatuhan dari matanya. Kiba yang melihat hal itu langsung panik. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata menangis sambil memegang kertas itu.

"Aishiteru," kata Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya. Berharap ia dapat mengingat orang yang telah menulis kata-kata itu.

Hinata memang tidak ingat pada orang itu. Tetapi tidak dengan hatinya.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya selesai juga... *buang napas* Banzai!

Fiuh, gomen minna kalau masih kurang bagus. *ngelap lantai*

Jangan lupa review, yak! Oya, selamat HTNH SY.. :D


End file.
